role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronia
|faction = None|category = RPverse Deities}} Chronia '''is the role-play universe's God of Time. Her title serves her the role of keeping the entire role-play universe's time intact and to never be trespassed or broken by; and is thus, the most powerful chronokinetic user in all of existence and one of the most powerful gods in existence. Front Information Chronia is the first Timelet in existence, an ancient species of human-like people that possess innate chronokinetic powers. As the first Timelet, she was created by GodGodzilla and was assigned by him to be the God of Time and was gifted with such abilities to hold that title. Ever since then, Chronia remains as the God of Time and is devout to her role. Biography Creation Chronia is the first member among the ancient race of Timelets, human-like people that have the ability to manipulate time. Among GodGodzilla's earliest beings, Chronia was created by the deity to be assigned with the eternal task to protect, and be the guardian of time. If there were to ever be a being so powerful to attempt to break time within the entire role-play universe, Chronia would be the first to respond and vanquish them for their attempt. Chronia was born within her true form, and was chosen to transform herself into a disguised form in the image of a human female. Chronia was given her own realm, which is known as the Time Realm. Current Times Ever since then, Chronia has remained within her realm for eons. She reproduced her race asexually and has built a hierarchy system within her personal realm, designed to make her subordinates respond to situations similar to her own before Chronia is forced to act. Her race is also home to civilians native to her realm, which is the home for the Timelets. Although because the Timelets have multiplied so much over the eons, not all of them remain within the realm and there are some that are scattered throughout the role-play universe. Appearance Within her disguised form, Chronia takes the form of a beautifully attractive female in the image of a human. She has silky, soft light blonde hair that travels down to her shoulder blades. Chronia's skin is flawless, supple and pale. Her eyes are monolid, and her pupils are a hazel brown. Chronia's clothes are similar to that of a queen within the medieval times and English queens within the 1700's-1800's. Her outfit is a dark green with golden accents tracing all over her clothes, as a fairly large skirt droops down from her outfit. Chronia often wields her iconic Time Spear, lengthening to about 36 inches long. Within her true form, Chronia is an enormous being with a complex appearance. She has no legs, but arms and wings in exchange for the lack of legs. Her skin is white and almost reptilian-like, while black and gold Steampunk armor covers most of her body. Her head heavily resembles that of dragon kaiju and is deep black, while her eyes are a blood red. The outline of a Steampunk-themed clock face resides on her back, just behind her wings and it constantly emits unbelievable amounts of chronokinetic energy. In her true form, she spans 900 meters wide while she is about 600 meters tall. Personality Chronia is a gentle and mature individual. She speaks with a calm, nurturing and mature tone of voice. She likes the idea of nature but is obsessed with how time works, and likes to lecture about it to those unwise. Chronia is proud of her position but is not one to brag of it at all. She's social, but is more of an "ambivert". Chronia likes the idea of mystery and problem-solving, and believes time is the absolute priority to solving complex issues, and thus, she will use it to her advantage--literally. Overall, Chronia is a rather calm and kind individual, willing to help anyone who calls out to her curiosity. Abilities Disguised Form= '''Chronia Chronia's disguised state is her default form, and the form she has taken upon on after her creation. As the God of Time, she is the most powerful user of the time manipulation ability in all of the role-play universe/all of existence, and one of most powerful role-play universe deities. *'Chronokinesis' - Chronia can control time. Chronia's time ability is the most powerful out of any user ever seen or known, able to affect time to an omniversal or infinite scale. Chronia can use all abilities and concepts of time manipulation, from the basic time flow control to the most extremely complex of abilities. *'Spaciokinesis' - Chronia is also shown to have the same level of power of space manipulation, and can use all abilities and concepts of it. *'Time Immunity' - Chronia is as powerful as the concept of time itself, as no being can use time against her (other than Sachiel and GodGodzilla). Chronia infinitely exists out of time and space, meaning there is simply no end to her. |-|True Form= True Form W.I.P Category:Deities Category:Female Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters (Gojiran)